


A place to call home

by Perlmutt



Series: SteveTonyTober 2020 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Blankets, Child Peter, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Feels, Fluff, Iron dad and Spider son, M/M, Mates, Omega Tony Stark, Omegaverse, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Short & Sweet, SteveTonyTober2020, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Tony and Steve are great Dads, bondmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/pseuds/Perlmutt
Summary: Peter and Tony build the world's best blanket fort! Steve is the knight in shining blanket. Can he rescue the princess from the evil kindergartener dragon?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTonyTober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954639
Comments: 14
Kudos: 178





	A place to call home

**Author's Note:**

> SteveTonyTober 2020  
> Day 16: Blanket
> 
> This is only my second attempt at writing A/B/O, even though I'm a huge fan of the concept. Maybe I really need to start another bigger story within the Omegaverse.  
> FYI: I probably won't be able to upload day 17 and 18 in time, because I'm visiting friends and I have a cosplay photoshooting as well! But I'll try to catch up soon after my trip!  
> Stay safe, everyone! <3
> 
> Not beta'ed, english is not my mother language so please be easy on me!

"Papa!"

Steve heard the voice of his four year old son before the little bundle of energy ran into his legs, shortly after he'd closed the front door behind him. He'd just come back home from a meeting at Shield HQ that had lasted all afternoon, and Steve was sure his brain was mush by now what with the amount of information that had been dumped upon him. Good thing he'd had Jarvis' help to narrow it down to the most important points. Now he only had to memorize three pages instead of twenty-eight.  
Seeing his child smile brightly up at him from where he was clutching the pants of his legs, all worries and exhaustion from earlier was lifted from his shoulders. The alpha bent down to scoop the young boy up in his arms.

"Hello to you too, Peter. Are you doing fine? Where's Daddy?" He asked the child, kissed his forehead and received a sloppy kiss on his cheek in return.

"I'm fine, Papa. But you need to rescue Daddy! There's a dragon and fire and many evil knights!" Peter explained gesturing with his hands, just like his other father.

Steve loved seeing his son this happy and animated. Peter had those huge brown doe eyes, intellect and dark hair like Tony. Steve sometimes wondered if this was like watching a copy of his mate when he had been around Peter's age. It made his heart swell whenever he watched his bondmate and his son together. When Steve had been young and sick and small, not looking like the alpha he was born as, no omega looked his way twice, no one bothered and he'd been sure he'd never find happiness such as this.

Now, in the future, Steve had at first felt like a foreigner in his own home. He didn't even manage to order a sandwich in public without embarrassing himself at first. Then suddenly Tony came into his life. He was blunt, cocky, clever, independent, brave... and the most beautiful and amazing omega he'd ever seen. Steve was used to omegas being subtle and quiet back in his day. But Tony was such a whirlwind and believed in himself. He led one of the biggest companies in the world, fought as a hero and stood up for more omega rights. And the moment he didn't back down from Steve's anger but faced him, fought tooth and nail, and stood his ground... well, that's the moment Steve knew he'd found the one.

That was the moment Steve Rogers knew that he was not looking for a subtle or delicate partner. He sought someone who'd stand beside him even if the odds were against them, someone who would fight alongside him in those battles that he couldn't win alone, someone who would understand his crying if the memories of the ice came back and threatened to drown him, someone who could patch up his wounds, literally and metaphorically.

Someone who would abandon their paperwork to wear a pink plastic crown and play the damsel in distress for their four year old son, and sit in the enormous blanket fort until they were rescued by their mate, who needed to wear a blanket as a cape to be “as cool as uncle Thor”.

Steve held his little family tightly in his arms when he collapsed together with them in a heap on the pillow mountain with Peter's skipping rope around his ankles because he'd been tied to the stake by the evil kindergartener dragon. Peter was squirming in his arms laughing loud and happy and Tony was snuggling close, smiling and nuzzling Steve's neck, when Steve placed a tender kiss on his omega's nose. Peter was sitting on top of his parents and when Steve and Tony opened their arms to welcome him into their tight embrace, he crawled over and laid between them, together with his red spider blanket that he'd had since he'd been just a few days old.

This, Steve thought to himself as he inhaled the familiar scent of his bondmate and his son, this was happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
